


Gegen das Vergessen

by Dracula



Category: The Historian - Elizabeth Kostova
Genre: American History, Ancient History, Art History, Family History, Gen, Oral History, Queer History
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Name ist Bernardi. Antonio Bernardi. Professor Antonio Bernardi. Ursprünglich komme ich aus Italien, aber im Moment arbeite ich an einer Universität in Deutschland. Als Professor für Geschichte kämpfe ich gegen das Vergessen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Historiker

Lieber Leser, liebe Leserin,

wahrscheinlich hast Du noch nie von mir gehört. Trotzdem schreibe ich Dir. Mein Name ist Bernardi. Professor Antonio Bernardi. Zu allererst möchte ich Dir von mir erzählen:

Ich wurde 1962 in Rom geboren. Dort habe ich auch meine Kindheit verbracht, und ich erinnere mich noch gerne daran zurück. Petersdom. Trevi-Brunnen. Colosseum (oder Kolosseum, wie ihr es in Deutschland nennt). Das alles sind wunderschöne Orte in meiner Stadt, und Rom ist ein geschichtsträchtiger Ort. Sehr zu meiner Freude, muss ich sagen. Das bekannteste Kapitel römischer Geschichte ist wohl das Imperium Romanum - das Römische Reich. In der Tat sind noch viele Spuren davon erhalten. Einmal natürlich Sehenswürdigkeiten wie das Colosseum. Aber auch andere Dinge. Dinge, von denen viele nie gedacht hätten, dass sie römisch sind. Fließendes Wasser - damals durch Aquädukte, heute durch Rohre -, die Fußbodenheizung,... die Pizza ist, nebenbei gesagt, übrigens nicht römisch, sondern griechisch.

Geschichte habe ich schon immer geliebt. Deswegen habe ich mich nach der Schule entschlossen, sie zu studieren. Heute erntet man ja eher Gelächter, wenn man sagt, man möchte Geschichte studieren. "Geschichte? Das ist eine brotlose Kunst," hört man sie sagen. Sie verstehen nicht, wie wichtig Geschichtskenntnisse sind. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie meine ehemalige Geschichtslehrerin in unserer allerersten Geschichtsstunde gesagt hat: "Wer verstehen will, was heute ist, muss verstehen, was damals war." Das ist ein Satz, der mich und mein Denken noch immer sehr prägt. Und in der Tat: Fragen wie "Papa, woher kommt die Demokratie?" oder "Mama, warum ist 'Du Hexe' eine Beleidigung? Die Bibi Blocksberg ist doch so nett!" kann man ohne Geschichtskenntnisse nicht beantworten.   
Leider kennen viel zu wenige die Geschichte gut genug. Wie viele Fehler und Konflikte ließen sich vermeiden, wenn sie sie kennen würden! Dann wüsste der Islamische Staat - der so genannte Islamische Staat, muss man sagen; viele Moslems sehen ihn nämlich gar nicht als islamisch -, dass religiöse Massaker nichts bringen. Dann wüsste die türkische Regierung, dass man Völkermorde nicht verleugnen darf. Dann wüssten die Neonazis, dass Hitlers Ideologie alles andere als gut war. Und, und, und. Ich könnte so viele Beispiele aufzählen, aber belassen wir es bei diesen.

Jetzt wohne ich in Wolfsburg. Das ist für mich zu meiner Heimat geworden. Neben Rom, versteht sich. Ich lebe zwar in Wolfsburg, aber ich arbeite in Braunschweig, an der Technischen Universität. Dort wird längst nicht nur Technik unterrichtet. Es gibt auch viele andere Studiengänge, darunter Geschichte (Überraschung! Das unterrichte ich.). Hier in Wolfsburg gibt es zwar auch eine Universität - die Ostfalia -, aber sie ist nur für Wirtschaft. Deswegen nehme ich jeden Morgen eine halbe Stunde Zugfahrt auf mich. Das heißt, wenn die Bahn mal nicht streikt... ansonsten nehme ich das Auto, aber da dauert die Fahrt länger.

Wozu ich Dir schreibe? Ich will Dich, lieber Leser, liebe Leserin, hiermit bewegen. Ich will Dich dazu bewegen nachzudenken...

Liebe Grüße,

Professor Antonio Bernardi


	2. Wolfsburg oder Die Allgegenwärtigkeit der Geschichte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mein Name ist Bernardi. Antonio Bernardi. Professor Antonio Bernardi. Ursprünglich komme ich aus Italien, aber im Moment arbeite ich an einer Universität in Deutschland. Als Professor für Geschichte kämpfe ich gegen das Vergessen...

Lieber Leser, liebe Leserin,

ich bin es wieder, Professor Bernardi. Es freut mich, dass Dich mein erster Brief dazu gebracht hat, auch meinen zweiten zu lesen.

Kennst Du Wolfsburg? Bestimmt kennst Du es. Falls nicht: Es ist die Stadt, in der Volkswagen seinen Hauptsitz hat. Ich wohne dort, falls Du Dich daran erinnerst. Warst Du schon einmal hier? Wenn ja: Was hast Du gesehen, als Du durch die Straßen gelaufen bist? Bestimmt Geschäfte. Die Wolfsstatuen in der Innenstadt. Und die Springbrunnen. Die City-Galerie. Das Rathaus. Mit Sicherheit das Volkswagenwerk. Unsere Kulturstätten vielleicht. Damit meine ich das Theater, das Planetarium, das Aalvar-Aalto-Kulturhaus mit der Stadtbibliothek, das so genannte Kulturdorf Alt-Heßlingen und den CongressPark. Vielleicht hast Du auch das Schloss gesehen.

Aber hast Du auch die Geschichte gesehen? Ich persönlich sehe sie jeden Tag. Deswegen lass mich Dich auf einen kleinen Rundgang mitnehmen. Bevor wir starten, möchte ich Dich auf etwas hinweisen: Die Stadt Wolfsburg ist eine sehr junge Stadt. Der Grundstein wurde erst 1939 von Hitler gelegt. Deswegen gibt es in Wolfsburg direkt keine Altstadt.

Nun zu unserem Rundgang. Lass uns am VW-Werk, dem wohl bekanntesten Ort in der Stadt, beginnen. Immerhin wird er immer wieder im Fernsehen gezeigt. Heute ist Volkswagen einer der größten Automobilhersteller der Welt. Fast jeder kennt die Firma. Du wahrscheinlich auch. Aber weißt Du auch, was dieses Werk schon alles gesehen hat? Wenn ich es betrachte, sehe ich es, als würde es gerade geschehen. Hier und jetzt, vor meinen Augen. Ich sehe, wie das ursprüngliche Automobilwerk im Zweiten Weltkrieg zur Waffenfabrik wird. Wie es die nagelneuen Kübelwagen verlassen. Wie die Zwangsarbeiterinnen Tag und Nacht schuften. Das mit den Zwangsarbeiterinnen wurde übrigens von Ferdinand Porsche in die Wege geleitet. Und trotzdem wird er wie ein Held verehrt. Hier gibt es eine Porschestraße, eine Ferdinand-Porsche-Realschule, es gibt die Automarke Porsche und so weiter. Findest Du das gerecht? Ich nicht.  
Ich sehe auch, wie das VW-Werk im Zweiten Weltkrieg in Rauch eingehüllt wird, um es vor den Angriffen der späteren Siegermächte - das sind Russland, Amerika, Großbritannien und Frankreich, um genau zu sein, aber hier in Wolfsburg spielten vor allem die Amerikaner und die Briten eine große Rolle - zu schützen. Sehr erfolgreich waren diese Versuche allerdings nicht. Zwei Drittel dieses Kolosses von Gebäude wurden zerstört. Angriffe auf Wohngebiete gab es hier in Wolfsburg übrigens nicht.

Und ich höre, wie Major Ivan Hirst aus England dafür plädiert, das VW-Werk stehen zu lassen. Eigentlich sollte es nämlich zerstört werden wie die anderen deutschen Waffenfabriken, aber Major Hirst hat das verhindert. Er sollte als Held gefeiert werden und nicht Porsche, aber nach ihm wurde natürlich nur eine vergleichbare kleine Straße benannt.

Lass uns weitergehen. Als nächstes möchte ich Dir den Schachtweg zeigen. Gleich am Anfang stehen die Gebäude der Berufsbildenden Schulen. Jetzt ist das mit rund 1800 Schülern die größte Schule Wolfsburgs. Früher stand hier, auf diesem Grundstück der Fachrichtung Wirtschaft, Verwaltung und Gesundheit, allerdings etwas ganz Anderes. Es war eine so genannte Arbeiterkinder-Pflegestätte. Das klingt erstmal positiv. Aber wenn ich hier stehe, sehe ich keine glücklichen Kinder. Ich sehe kleine Kinder - häufig noch Säuglinge -, die ihren Müttern (den Zwangsarbeiterinnen, von denen ich Dir gerade erzählt habe, die sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren sollten und nicht auf ihre Kinder) entrissen wurden. Ich sehe, wie sie leiden. Wie sie hungern. Wie sie sterben. Die durchschnittliche Überlebensdauer eines Kindes betrug hier sechs Wochen. Man weiß nicht genau, wie viele hier gestorben sind, aber es werden Hunderte gewesen sein. Solche "Pflegestätten" gab es übrigens nicht nur hier, sondern in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus in ganz Deutschland...

Unser Weg führt uns jetzt vorbei an verschiedenen Geschäften. Einem Copyshop, einem Sozialkaufhaus, einer Fahrschule... und an der Ostfalia. Wir gehen in die Innenstadt, in die Porschestraße. Über die habe ich ja vorhin schon gewettert. Dort hinten ist ein in Bronze gegossener Teil eines Baumstammes, daneben ein Infotext. Das ist ein den Zwangsarbeiterinnen gewidmetes Denkmal. Zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges haben übrigens fast ausschließlich Frauen im Werk gearbeitet. Die Männer mussten ja schließlich kämpfen.

Aber lass Dich von der Nazi-Vergangenheit dieser Stadt - in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus hieß sie übrigens nicht Wolfsburg, sondern "Stadt des KdF-Wagens bei Fallersleben" - nicht blenden. KdF; das heißt "Kraft durch Freude". Heute macht die Stadt Wolfsburg Einiges gegen Nazis: Wann immer hier ein Naziauflauf stattfindet, gibt es eine Gegendemo. Es gibt viele Schulen, die dem Projekt "Schule ohne Rassismus - Schlue mit Courage" angehören. Und die Eröffnung eines Nazi-Museums konnte verhindert werden.

Wenn wir weitergehen, kommen wir zum Rathaus. Hier sehe ich, wie 1989 - kurz nach der Grenzöffnung - Hunderte Bürger der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik empfangen werden. Viele sind zuerst nach Wolfsburg gekommen. Immerhin liegt diese Stadt sehr, sehr nahe an der ehemaligen Grenze. Nur wenige Kilometer haben uns früher von der DDR getrennt. Sie erhalten hier Geld als eine Art Willkommensgeschenk. An einem Sonntag im November 1989 haben die meisten Geschäfte geöffnet. Die gerade erst angekommenen DDR-Bürger staunen über das reiche Angebot, vor allem an Südfrüchten wie Bananen, die in der DDR ja bekanntlich Mangelware waren. Jemand hat mir mal folgende kleine Anekdote erzählt: Da ist eine Dame aus der DDR, der die Ausreise genehmigt wurde, in einem Laden und sieht ein Schild: "Bananen: DM 1,99." Sie fragt, ob das Stückpreise seien, und als man ihr antwortet, dass ein Kilo so viel kostet, kommt sie aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

Dann kommen die Gebäude, in denen früher - das heißt, in den 1960ern - die von VW angeworbenen Gastarbeiter gelebt haben. Die meisten von ihnen kamen übrigens wie ich aus Italien.

Wir gehen an der Autostadt vorbei. Das ist sozusagen ein Freizeitpark für Autofans, der seit 2000 existiert. Früher soll hier der Hinrichtungsplatz gewesen sein.

Der letzte Ort, den ich Dir zeigen möchte, ist das Schloss. Das heißt, früher war es eine Burg. Die Wolfsburg eben. Aber sie wurde zum Renaissanceschloss umgebaut. Erst gehörte es derer von Bartensleben und dann derer von der Schulenburg. Oder umgekehrt? Egal. Jedenfalls hat hier bereits lange vor der Stadtgründung der Adel seine Residenz gehabt. Nun befindet sich in einem Teil des Schlosses das Stadtmuseum, zusammen mit einer Kunstgalerie und einem Archiv. Allerdings lagern hier nur die Akten aus der Zeit vor Hitler; der Rest liegt im Institut für Zeitgeschichte und Stadtpräsentation in der Goethestraße. Bescheuerter Name für ein Archiv, nicht? Er wurde von der Stadt festgelegt.

Das war unser Rundgang. Ich hoffe, er hat Dir gefallen. Möchtest Du noch ein... wie war das Wort noch? Auf Italienisc heißt es gelato. Ach ja. Eis. Das war es. Möchtest Du noch ein Eis? Ich lade Dich ein. In der Innenstadt gibt es schließlich an jeder Ecke eine Eisdiele...

Liebe Grüße,

Professor Antonio Bernardi


End file.
